Thumbelina
by LoveShipper
Summary: Mitchie's school performs "Thumbelina"


Title: Thumbelina

Pairing: Smitchie

Characters: Shane, Mitchie, the Torres, Caitlyn and the rest of Mitchie's classmates

Rating: G

Summarry: Mitchie gets the starring role of her school play and her friends and family come to watch her

Author's Note: This is dedicated toJellibeen92. I was watching "Thumbelina" and thought that Mitchie would make a cute Thumbelina so here we are. I don't own anybody from Camp Rock or Thumbelina, darn. Sorry if it is totally dumb, don't be insulted that I post it.

Ok so this is the most anticipated event in my life since the "Kids Choice Awards". My girl, who was scared of performing in front of her fellow campers, her family and friends at Camp Rock, though the stadium was filled to the brim of people her beautiful and heart-warming song with a little help from the guy who is head over heels for her but that is beside the point, is the starring role of her school play.

I am so proud of her, she looks like she has finally started to get over her stage fright. To me she should show the whole world her songs that come from deep inside her heart and show the world her feelings with her angelic voice but up until now she was too scared.

I have to be honest I have never heard nor seen "Thumbelina" so I had to swallow my male pride and march myself into the video shop and rent it so that I knew the basic storyline otherwise I wouldn't be able to focus on my angel for the whole plan and have to focus on the storyline. It looks like a cute video but no offence but I am quite sure that my angel will blow whoever sang the songs in the movie away as will the audience.

The day finally came so I drove down to New Jersey, Jase and Nate had family plans but they told me to tell Mitchie to break a leg and that they were cheering for her in their heads, which I got to finally see the home that my girl was raised in. I was a little nervous to meet Mr Torres, I mean he was probably going to be all protective of Mitchie since she is his little girl and doesn't want any guy to break her fragile heart neither do I want to break it but he turned out really cool. He and I actually had a nice chat as did Caitlyn and Mrs Torres, he was cool.

I got a real kick out of seeing the Torres' obvious love for each other, they probably had been married for a long time and they still flirted, gave each other loving looks and held hands under the table. I just wish that after i get enough courage to tell my girl the truth about my feelings we will be like that.

Anyway back to the play,after dinner we ventured over to the school, which was reasonably big, two stories with portables behind it and the cafeteria was a reasonably size too. We got to the front row and sat down. My leg was shaking and I couldn't stay still, I was so excited to see my girl perform, heck I hadn't seen Mitchie in an awhile so I was just excited to see her in person. I missed seeing her beautiful face everyday and talking to her about random stuff.

When the play started, I couldn't take my eyes off my girl, what a surprise, as she looked so cute with her shinny auburn hair in a high ponytail complete with fake flowers in the hair band and the long skirt and peasant top made her look so beautiful, then again i was so in love that her covered with a kitchen smock and face covered with flour made her look beautiful to me.

Nothing beat her singing voice, it was like a choir of angels that just made you cry. I had to lean on the chair in front of me in order to get closer to that heavenly singing voice and I couldn't help but sigh, it was that lovely. My heart just broke as she sang about wanting love to find her, I still can't believe that a beautiful, warm, caring, sensitive and sweet young women like my angel had never been on a date with any guy who didn't fall head over heels for her instantly.

Then again if my girl had told me that she had a boyfriend or had guys falling over her when I met her, I would be devastated that my dream girl was taken before i got the chance to win her over. I guess it is a good thing that the guys in my girl's life are dense to what a treasure they have as I have a better shoot at winning over the girl of my dreams, now if only I will take the shot.

By the looks of my angel's co-star, I might have some competition for her affection. I mean he is staring lovingly into her eyes and being all cozy with her while performing "Let Me Be Your Wings", hey that is my job, I am the only one to serenade her with a love song and hold her in my arms, I took every chance I could at camp to touch her shoulder, arm and don't get me started on the time I got to hold her in my arms, hmm can you say heaven on earth.

If it is a fight for Mitchie's heart, then I say bring it on bud. I am ready to fight for my girl. I thoroughly enjoyed the play, the plot was cute and the motto of "never give up" and "nothing is impossible" is a good message for children and of course I am enjoying seeing my girl looking and acting so naturally up on the stage.

By the end of the play, I was so into the play that I was sad to see it end but was glad that I wasn't the only one to give her the standing ovation my Mitchie deserved after that grand performance and from the heart stopping, ten thousand smile on her face she felt so good about her performance and was proud of herself.

I practically ran into her in the hallway where I waited impatiently with the small bouquet of wild flowers I picked up from the store. She barely had time to say "hi" before I pulled her into a huge hug, picked her up and spun her around. When I sat her down, I trusted the bouquet at her with a huge smile, I missed her so much and was overjoyed to see her again after two months. She just blushed and said a shy "thanks", I still can't believe she is so nervous towards me, I mean I know that I a rock star but I have tried to never act that way around her so she has no reason to be nervous around me. Unless she likes me back as more then a friend so she is unsure of how to act around me, don't worry sweetie I love you as you are so just act like the girl I met at camp and I will be your loyal servant.

I couldn't take my eyes off my girl the whole time she greeted her parents and of course a huge bear hug from Caitlyn and noticed that none of her classmates and fellow cast mates came up to her to say "good job" or anything, they would just walk by and ignore her, even when she called out "great job" to them, they would just look at her with a "are you kidding me?" look, turn around and snicker at her openness. Hey, my girl is just being nice to them and they are making fun of her niceness, they are the jerks here. What a school my girl goes to, I wish I could just go up to them and yell at them for being mean to my girl but that would only embarrass my Mitchie more so right now I have to hold my feelings in and show my girl how proud I am of her.


End file.
